


The Gift (Working Title!)

by RosedustQueen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Accidental Child Acquisition, Because I can, Belena, Child Prodigy, Does Elena count as a teen? lol, F/M, Fatherhood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just look at her parents how could she not be smart as hell, Lovers to Enemies to Friends to Lovers again, Original Character - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Redemption, Romance, Teen Father, Teen Fatherhood, Teen Parenting, Teen parent, Test-Tube Baby, Work In Progress, Working title, aka Ben becomes a daddy, child oc, fan child, fanchild, kid genius, original child character - Freeform, teen mom - Freeform, teen mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosedustQueen/pseuds/RosedustQueen
Summary: After his breakup with Julie, Ben's chance encounter with Elena proves to be a catalyst for her heel-face turn.In return, she leaves him a gift that will change his life forever.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Elena Validus & Original Child Character, Ben Tennyson & Original Child Character, Ben Tennyson/Elena Validus, Elena Validus & Original Child Character, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Gift (Working Title!)

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW ABOUT MY OTHER FICS ILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTERS SOON I PROMISE. In the meantime, yay Belena lovechild fic! Takes place sometime during/after Ultimate Alien. The Perfect Girlfriend is halfway canon minus the fight and some snippets of dialogue. No "You'll see me again" at the end either. Kudos and comments appreciated as always, enjoy!

The strange chamber buzzed and hummed as it began to drain itself of the fluid. Once that was done, the two frontal sections of the tank slowly opened, steam hissing as it escaped confinement. The cords detached themselves from their host, who fell to the ground as they retracted.

The three heroes were shocked to see what appeared to be a human child on the ground before them, a little girl. She had long black hair and wore uniform white clothing. Suddenly, the child awoke from what had to be a very long slumber. She slowly got herself off of the ground, stood up straight, and looked at the strangers.

None of them said a word, too stunned to articulate anything. Ben stared at the girl, her face strangely familiar, and yet totally foreign to him. He looked into her shocking green eyes and realized that he was looking into his own...

* * *

It had been almost a year since Elena Validus vanished from the face of the Earth. After he and Julie decided to go their separate ways, Ben's chance encounter with Elena one day left the latter in an odd state of mind. She left suddenly, and didn't return. 

That is until now, many months later, in the form of a letter sent to Ben in the mail. He read the message, and was left confounded by what she wrote:

_Dear Ben, I've had a lot of time to think about things, and I want to apologize for the things I've done. I hurt people. Good people, people you care about._

_In my mind I thought I was just protecting you, but suddenly I realize I was only trying to have you to myself. I'm sorry. I don't hope to make up for the wrong I did, or to ever truly gain your affections, so I've left Bellwood. For good._

_Please, don't look for me. As long as I'm the Hive Queen I don't stand a chance at redemption. But I've left you a gift, and my only hope is you accept it. If you don't, then you can destroy it. But I can't help but think you'll like it. I used pieces of both of us in conceiving it._

_So you can think of this as something to remember me by, or as something to see yourself reflected in. Whatever you'd like. I know, I can't really help trying to make you happy._

_But I promise I'll try to think about my own happiness from now on. You can find the gift at my home. And no matter what Ben, I still love you. Goodbye._

_Yours forever and always, Elena._

Ben had recalled that night months ago, realizing it was probably the last he would ever see of Elena. And then with the letter, the last he would ever hear from her again.

Not unless he wanted to spend potential years hunting her down. His thoughts turned to the second half of the message. "A gift..." Ben pondered aloud. "What does she mean?" 

He couldn't say. But Ben needed answers, and determined he would go out in search of them. He decided not to call Gwen or Kevin, he didn't believe anything would happen that he'd need backup, and they were probably busy with their own things.

Things had been generally quiet in Bellwood lately, no imminent threats at the moment. His parents were gone for the week. He could leave for a couple hours. Maybe even a day.

And with that, Ben scooped up his keys, beginning to head out when he paused for a moment. Quickly, Ben grabbed a pen and paper and jotted down a brief note.

_Elena sent a message. Need answers. Gonna be away for a bit. Don't worry about me, won't need backup. Call if there's danger._

_-Ben_

He pinned the note to the fridge with a magnet, then got into his car and drove off.


End file.
